Your Sweet Six Six Six
by Akasha de Lioncourt
Summary: Amor y muerte, fantasía y realidad, sueños y vida, y, sobre todo, sexo. "¿Quién será él?, ¿qué hace aquí?" Son cosas que no importan en aquel momento.


_Your Sweet 666_

"_Viernes 6 y 3_

_en el banco de siempre sentada esperando_

_un yo qué sé... _

_cómo pasa la gente_

_la vida, los coches_

_y hasta el atardecer_

_enciendo un cigarrillo y me pesa_

_no verte esta vez..._

_Me faltas tú_

_me duele, me cansa y me oprime_

_Me faltas tú_

_sin ti ya no tiene sentido_

_volver a empezar_

_la misma rutina de siempre esperándote_

_este viernes otra vez..._

_¿Acaso no volverás?_

_ideas confusas me arrastran y me falta fe_

_apenas me queda ilusión y tu_

_sin aparecer_

_te esperaré aquí siempre, otro viernes a las 6..._

_Me faltas tú_

_me duele, me cansa y me oprime_

_Me faltas tú; sin ti ya no tiene sentido_

_volver a empezar_

_la misma rutina de siempre esperándote_

_este viernes otra vez..."_

-"No verte estaaaaa veeeeez..."

Suspiré. No debía estar así. Todo me salía mal, sí, ¿y qué? No podía seguir derrumbándome. Billy había salido de mi vida de la misma manera de la que había venido, de forma casual, sin que nadie se lo esperara. Todo había sido un shock muy grande para mí. Necesitaba cariño.

Estaba sola en la ciudad. Todas mis amigas se habían ido, era Nochevieja y cada cual estaba celebrándola a su manera. Ana estaba como siempre con su ligue de turno, uno cada semana o cada dos; Laura se había ido a visitar a su familia; Sandra y su excusa de visitar a la familia cuando tenía demasiado frío como para salir, no iba a criticarla por eso, sabía a lo que me exponía; Barby estaba con Thous... siempre Thous. Me gustaba su relación. Como toda relación había tenido altibajos, sus dejadas y sus volvidas, como decía yo. Pero se querían. No existía nada para ellos que fuera más importante que el otro. Diana... bueno, Diana era Diana. Ella y sus borracheras... algún día le iba a pasar algo. Por suerte, yo no bebía. Era lo conocido como una chica sosa. Aunque bueno, la gente me quería igual; yo era feliz siendo una chica sosa. Mis amigos eran todos muy buenos. Y quedaba Álvaro; Álvaro era el amigo que siempre estaba ahí, que pasara lo que pasara te ayudaba y tenía una palabra buena para ti, para ayudarte cuando lo necesitaras. Lo peor era que siempre estaba solo; el amor no parecía formar parte de su vida, era desgraciado en ése sentido. Pero supongo que para eso estaba yo, para intentar alegrarle. El optimismo era para mí un estado constante. Al menos delante del mundo.

Billy... Billy era el apodo cariñoso de Guille, el que había sido mi novio durante casi un año... un año haríamos ese día. Necesitaba salir y desfogarme, pensar que todo había acabado. Aquel accidente había sido demasiado... nuestra relación había sido perfecta. Casi un año de amor incondicional. Casi un año de relación perfecta. Casi un año sin ningún tipo de problema. Casi un año.

En el accidente podíamos haber muerto los dos. Me llevaba en moto, como cualquier otro día, a la facultad. Estudiaba psicología, él informática. No era un trayecto largo pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar un autobús no nos había visto y... se llevó la moto por delante. Yo tuve la suerte, o la desgracia, según se mire, de salir ilesa, mientras que él y la moto acababan bajo una de las ruedas del autobús... Me desmallé en aquel mismo instante, mi cerebro se colapsó ante la terrible escena... No necesité que nadie me confirmara en el hospital que había muerto. Yo no tenía nada, un golpe en la cadera que sanaría en una semana.

_There are things you should know_

_The distance between us seems to grow_

_But you're holding on strong_

_Oh how hard it's to let go, oh so hard to let go _

_I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart_

_I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet six six six in my heart_

_I'm losing my faith in you_

_You don't want it to be true_

_But there's nothing you can do_

_There's nothing you can do - Yes, I've lost my faith in you _

_I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart_

_I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet six six six in my heart _

_How long we have to wait_

_For love is fading so slowly_

_I know it's too late_

_Oh my god you're so lonely _

_I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart_

_I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet six six six in my heart_

_I'm ready for your call and I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart_

_I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet six six six in my heart_

_In my heart_

_In my heart_

_In my heart…_

Mi cabeza era como una radio, no dejaba de pensar en canciones que me recordaban a él, en letras y estribillos... en melodías y acordes que se habían repetido una y otra vez durante mi vida con él. 19 años y coloquialmente viuda. No me casaría jamás, era algo que tenía muy claro. Vivía con él y le quería más que a nada, me sentía exactamente igual que si hubiera sido su mujer y estuviera viuda. Total, ¿cuál era la diferencia?

El timbre sonó y me distrajo de mis recuerdos y melancolías. Sonreí, era bueno olvidarme de las cosas de vez en cuando. Estaba en la cama sentada aún con el pijama puesto, aunque me dio exactamente igual. Me quedé con el pijama de invierno puesto y fui hacia la entrada, ésa noche estaba sola, mis padres se habían ido y no podía ser nadie "importante", por lo que no me preocupé por mi aspecto.

Cogí el pomo de la puerta y lo giré, habiendo mirado antes por la mirilla. Parecía un joven de cabellos oscuros con una ligera melena, de piel bronceada y muy buen cuerpo. Le veía bastante mal, así que opté por mirar de frente. Me quedé de piedra al verle.

Obviando el detalle de que era el hombre más guapo-buenorro-potente (la lista de adjetivos sería demasiado larga), era igual que Billy. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono verdoso, grandes y profundos, ligeramente achinados pero inmensos y preciosos; la nariz perfecta, siempre me había encantado; y los labios carnosos y de apariencia dulce y suave, al mismo tiempo que sensual, siempre sensual y muy atrayente. Me pregunté si no sería un gemelo perdido suyo.

-¿Quié... en qué puedo ayudarle? –Cambié mi pregunta, no era educado preguntarle quien era.

La mirada del joven se clavó en la mía y me perdí en ella, eran los ojos de Billy. No sabía por qué, pero aquel chico era mi amor, estaba completamente segura.

El joven me sonrió, fue una sonrisa traviesa, divertida. Le miré sin comprender y se acercó a mí.

-¿Billy? –Pregunté incrédula. Sólo él tenía esa sonrisa y esa mirada, esos gestos; sólo él obviaba las normas de cortesía conmigo.

Sólo volvió a mirarme con sus profundos ojos verdes y la misma sonrisa. Se apoyó debajo del marco de la puerta con un brazo y puso su mano en mi cuello. Los pies se me iban solos, acercándome al hombre de cuerpo escultural que tenía frente a mí. Me fijé más detenidamente. No era físicamente Billy, pero era él, tenía la certeza de eso. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar sus labios de juntaron con los míos en un tierno beso, cálido, dulce. Acarició con sus dedos la maraña que era mi pelo en esos momentos mientras jugaba con su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos y me miró a los ojos, había excitación en los suyos, deseo y yo... yo no dudé en hacerle entrar. ¿Qué más daba todo? Tenía una oportunidad de salir del pozo delante de mí, no la iba a desaprovechar. Mi Billy era mi Billy, y sabía que él lo era, pese a que no lo pareciera, sus ojos lo decían todo.

Tiré de su camisa, él siempre llevaba camisas, e hice que entrara en la casa. Junté de nuevo mis labios con los suyos, el ansia era indescriptible, me daba igual cómo hubiera llegado hasta mí después de muerto, no importaba, estaba con él. Cerré la puerta con el pie y él me puso contra la pared de la entrada, apoyando los brazos al lado de mi cabeza, en la pared. Siguió besándome bruscamente, investigando mi boca como si fuera un lugar inexplorado. Le correspondí a todos y cada uno de ellos dejándome llevar, sin pensar nada, simplemente haciendo lo que me pedía el cuerpo.

Fue pegándose más a mí, acercándose todo él a mi cuerpo. Las manos me volaron hasta su camisa otra vez, y empecé a desabrocharla desesperadamente. Me aprisionó a la pared y me cogió de la cintura, elevándome hasta dejar mi rostro a la misma altura que el suyo. Enrosqué las piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caerme y me abracé fuertemente al cuello de Billy, o del supuesto Billy. El beso se tornó apasionado y lujurioso, su lengua jugaba con la mía y memorizaba cada rincón de mi boca ansiosamente.

Sus fuertes manos me agarraron y me llevaron hasta la habitación de al lado, el salón. Me tumbó en el sofá cayendo él encima de mí bruscamente, pero sin hacerme daño, y me acarició el abdomen y la cintura mientras me colmaba de besos por la mandíbula e iba bajando hacia el cuello.

Me estremecí cuando con su lengua empezó a lamer muy lentamente la piel de mi garganta, cuando sus labios exhalaron su cálido aliento en mí, cuando me besó de la forma más sensual posible justo encima de la clavícula y después en ésta misma, haciendo el recorrido dos veces hasta llegar a mis labios de nuevo, besando y paseando su lengua por cada milímetro de piel que me quedaba al descubierto.

Coloqué las manos en su pecho y me deleité quitándole la camisa; empezando despacio y recorriendo cada centímetro de piel que le quedaba destapado, acabando por arrancarle los últimos botones de un tirón. No pareció importarle, sino al contrario, parecía que se excitaba más y más, pues sus besos y caricias aumentaron de intensidad y la cutre y zarrapastrosa camiseta de pijama que llevaba me había desaparecido por completo del cuerpo. Me deshice como pude de su prenda y busqué sus labios nerviosa y tiré de su cuello para pegarlo más a mí. No se hizo de rogar y me besó apasionadamente, demostrándome lo que era capaz de hacer para satisfacer a una mujer.

Sentí su mirada clavarse en mis ojos y los abrí inmediatamente, demostraba deseo y pasión, unas ganas irrefrenables y locas de hacerme suya. Fue llevando las manos desde mi abdomen hasta mi cuello lentamente, pasando por encima de mi sujetador con las yemas de los dedos, rozándolo solamente, haciendo que me subiera la temperatura inimaginablemente. Comencé a hiperventilar entre sus labios, que era como si estuvieran hechos para amoldarse perfectamente a los míos, como si se tratase de sólo unos.

Una de sus manos se enredó en mi melena, en la nuca, sin dejar de mover sus labios sobre los míos cada vez más deprisa mientras yo era incapaz de pensar. El aire me empezaba a faltar por lo que entreabrí la boca un poco más para dejar pasar una bocanada de éste entre nosotros y continuar con el beso, un beso ardiente en el que ninguno nos preocupábamos por nada que no fuera el beso en sí y lo que pasara después.

Me tomó por los muslos y enroscó mis piernas a su cintura aún más, olvidándonos de que llevábamos la ropa aún puesta, o al menos parte de ella, y nos apretamos fuertemente el uno contra el otro. Solté su cuello y empecé a acariciar su torso desnudo, perfecto y con los abdominales marcados como si de una escultura se tratase.

Bajé las manos hasta el botón de sus pantalones y lo desabroché, bajé la cremallera y pasé una de las manos por encima de sus bóxers, notando cómo aquella zona crecía rápidamente y se endurecía. Sonreí y le bajé los pantalones como pude, ayudándome con los pies y siendo algo torpe, pero finalmente lo conseguí.

Las manos le volaron hacia mi sujetador, de nuevo, donde se detuvo unos instantes y acarició suavemente antes de empezar a meter una mano por debajo de éste mientras la otra iba hacia el broche. "Click" La mano que se hallaba dentro de mi sujetador tiró de éste lentamente y cayó al suelo. Volvió a subir al lugar en el que estaba antes de que mi prenda cayera bajo el sofá y al contacto directo con su mano en aquel lugar tan íntimo me estremecí, soltando un ligero jadeo en su cuello. Él sonrió y llevó los labios a mi oreja, mordiéndola, exhalando el aliento en ella, excitándome infinitamente.

Le aparté de mí poniendo una mano en su pecho y le miré a los ojos ardientemente. Le empujé haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el sofá. Me tumbé sobre él pero antes de terminar de hacerlo me cogió por las caderas con sus fuertes y cálidas manos y me miró sonriendo de medio lado. Empezó a bajarme los enormes pantalones del pijama dejándome casi desnuda sobre él. Tras eso me pegó a su cuerpo y me empezó a besar. Me deshice de sus labios y empecé a colmar de lametones su pecho y su cuello, bajando hasta la gomita de sus abultados bóxers. La cogí con los dientes y fui bajándoselos lentamente besando cada milímetro de su piel que quedaba al descubierto. Ahora era él quien me miraba enloquecido.

Le agarré las manos poniéndolas al lado de su cabeza, no opuso resistencia, dejando que mis manos se convirtieran en esposas de las suyas, sin poner ningún tipo de esfuerzo para liberarlas. Acerqué los labios a su oído una vez estuvo desnudo debajo de mí y le mordí la oreja otra vez.

-Vas a acabar volviéndome loco... –susurró con voz ronca en un jadeo.

-Y tú a mí.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le empecé a besar fervientemente en los labios. Bajó ambas manos, dejando una en mi pecho y la otra en mi cintura, pegándome a él mientras me acariciaba y se acercaba cada vez más al pezón, que se iba poniendo más duro por momentos. Cuando llegó a él un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios, pero quedó ahogado por los suyos, que se fundieron con los míos como si no hubiera mañana. Cambió de pecho y pasó exactamente lo mismo que con el anterior. Varios escalofríos me recorrieron, era un dios, o el mismísimo diablo, me daba igual, sólo sabía que le necesitaba a él y sólo a él. Que era la pasión y la lujuria personificadas y que me iba a llevar al cielo o al infierno con él, según de donde viniera.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte cuando sus manos me aprisionaron de nuevo contra el sofá y empezó a besar mis pechos. No pude evitar gemir esta vez más alto, cogiendo su nuca y apretándolo fuertemente contra mí. Su cálido aliento me ponía los pelos de punta, su lengua, ansiosa y ardiente por mi cuerpo no dejaba de hacerme enloquecer ni de convulsionarse por su contacto.

Le levanté la cabeza con la mano y le miré a los ojos ardientemente. Verdes, claros, pero al mismo tiempo tan cálidos que no podía dejar de mirarlos. Junté sus labios con los míos y le puse las manos en mi culo. Sin hacerme esperar me apretó fuertemente contra él mientras me bajaba las braguitas despacio, paseando los dedos por cada rincón de mi cuerpo que aún no había explorado. Cayeron junto al resto de la ropa, bajo el sofá prácticamente y me siguió besando.

Me levantó y me tumbó de nuevo en el sofá, colocándose sobre mí en un rápido movimiento. Oía su respiración entrecortada y su cálido aliento saliéndosele de la boca pasando por mi cuello y mi clavícula, mi pecho y mi vientre, y finalmente mis ingles. Se detuvo y volvió a besarme en la boca apasionadamente. Sin embargo su trabajo aún no había acabado.

El mundo se detuvo cuando noté dos de sus dedos dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo cómo los metía y los sacaba de mí, fuertemente pero sin hacerme el más mínimo daño, al contrario, las sensaciones eran increíbles. Calor, pasión, era demasiado perfecto para describirlo verbalmente. Palabras incoherentes se me salían de los labios ocasionalmente y las uñas se las estaba clavando en la espalda, pero a él no parecía importarle y seguía haciendo que me volviera completamente loca. Movías los dedos insistentemente dentro de mí, me besaba con pasión y me apretaba contra él con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Se detuvo poco a poco, aminorando el ritmo paulatinamente y me miró a los ojos. Yo apenas podía sostener la mirada, respiraba rápida y costosamente, era incapaz de concentrarme, sólo sabía que le necesitaba a él y únicamente a él.

Se tumbó sobre mí lentamente, apretándome contra el sofá con sus fuertes manos.

El corazón me empezó a bombear tan rápido que parecía que me iba a estallar. Bajó una de sus manos lentamente y separó ligeramente mis piernas aprovechando para volverme loca de nuevo con el simple roce de sus dedos en una parte tan íntima. Cuando su lengua empezó a lamer mi cuerpo, comenzando por mi boca y acabando en mi pecho de nuevo, con su calor en cada parte que tocaba creí que me moría irremediablemente, no podía ser real.

Entró en mí lenta pero fuertemente, me convulsioné con un gemido ensordecedor y volví a agarrarle de la nuca, enredando los dedos en su sedoso cabello. Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo, llevándome al infinito cada vez que lo hacía. El sudor de su cuerpo escurriéndose sobre mí hacía que me volviera más loca, estábamos los dos húmedos, mojados, perfectamente sincronizados sobre el sofá... creo que no existiría nada más morboso y excitante.

Enrosqué las piernas sobre su cintura, haciéndole más fácil la penetración y disfrutando yo más de sus embestidas, aquello era la gloria. Cada vez que entraba en mí me recorrían descargas de placer desde los dedos de los pies al último pelo de mi cabeza.

Movía su cuerpo sobre el mío haciéndome gritar como loca, con sus manos recorriendo mis piernas y mi vientre, mis brazos y mi pecho. Calor y lujuria se juntaban mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían y dejaban de diferenciarse en el espacio-tiempo.

Cada vez íbamos más rápido, más fuerte y menos conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Cambié de posición las manos y las llevé a su espalda, pegándolo a mí, escuchando su respiración entrecortada y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar.

No podría decir durante cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, disfrutando el uno del otro sin pensar en otra cosa, sin pensar ni siquiera en eso mismo, simplemente haciéndolo, sintiendo cómo éramos uno sólo, transmitiéndonos mutuamente la parte más oculta de nuestras almas.

Abrí los ojos aturdida, un pequeño rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana y me daba directamente en los ojos. Me moví para que dejara de molestarme y caí al suelo confusa. ¿Estaba en el sofá? No entendía... De pronto todas las imágenes de la noche anterior se me vinieron a la cabeza. Billy... porque... ¿era Billy, verdad? Aquellos ojos eran de Billy. Tenía que haber sido él. Tenía una manta tapándome y estaba sola en el sofá. Qué mono, me había tapado después de tan bonita noche... sonreí como una tonta y con un bostezo me levanté.

-¿Hola? -Le llamé tapándome con la manta al levantarme para aislarme del frío del invierno. Caminé hacia la cocina con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de legañas apenas sin ver nada y le vi borroso haciendo el desayuno. Me quedé en la puerta y le miré sonriendo.

-¿Eres tú realmente?

-¿Qué?

Una risita salió de sus labios y se acercó a mí.

-Ven a lavarte la cara, mi amor, el sueño te afecta.

Enarqué una ceja mientras él me llevaba a rastras hacia el baño, ¿qué estaba pasando? Por la noche apenas habíamos cruzado palabra y ahora era tan cariñoso... justo como antes. Suspiré.

Me paré en seco y me di la vuelta para mirarle.

-¿Has venido del infierno para salvarme de la soledad, o del cielo? -Susurré abriendo un poco más los ojos y limpiándome las legañas con el dorso de la mano derecha. Podría jurar que había cambiado en las horas que había estado dormida. Era menos perfecto... pero los ojos seguían siendo los suyos. Mejor no pararme a pensar demasiado, por la mañana estaba siempre muy dormida.

-He venido del infierno y soy el mismísimo satanás directo para llevarte conmigo. -Su tono era alegre y tras hablar me cogió en volandas y me abracé a él dejando que la manta se cayera al suelo. Aquella explicación podría tener sentido... pero no me terminaba de convencer, sonaba a broma.

Se me aclaró la visión y pude ver que era mi Billy, delgado y de rostro adolescente, alegre y cariñoso como nadie. Me quedé en blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa, cielo? Te noto extraña... como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

¿Cómo podía estar diciéndome éso? ¡Obviamente era un fantasma! ¡O algo parecido, al menos!

-¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano? -Era día 1 de enero, no me encajaba que a las 7 de la mañana estuviera despierto. Además, a él dormir le encantaba, casi siempre era yo la que se despertaba primero y tenía que tirar de él para ir a clase. Añoraba aquellos tiempos, aunque quizá todo volviera a ser igual si él estaba conmigo de nuevo.

-Tenemos que ir a clase, y más te vale que te des prisa, ya vamos un poco tarde. Pero estabas tan bonita durmiendo... no te he podido despertar.-sonrió mágicamente, me perdía en sus sonrisas, en la calidez de sus labios al esbozar aquel bonito y sincero gesto. Desde el primer momento en el que le vi supe que aquella sonrisa la quería para mí.

-Hoy no hay clase. -Rechisté frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Claro que hay clase, no me intentes hacer creer que es sábado. -Se rió y debí de abrir la boca en forma de O perfecta, pues con una mano me la cerró y me dió un fugaz beso en los labios. -Te quiero.

-No, no hay clase. Es año nuevo, ¿cómo va a haber clase? -No comprendía, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Se había vuelto loco por venir del infierno?

-Amor, para éso queda un mes. No adelantes acontecimientos. Hoy es 31 de noviembre.

-Espera... ¿31 de noviembre? -Aquella fecha era demasiado dolorosa para mí. -No bromees con éso. -Le amenacé duramente, mirándole casi con odio. Sería él de nuevo y habría regresado de entre los muertos o lo que fuera, me daba igual mientras estuviera conmigo otra vez. Pero aquella fecha era la peor de todas cuantas había vivido.

-Bromear... ¿con qué? ¡Venga y date prisa! Hay que ir a clase que entras a las 9 y son menos cuarto.

-¡Que no hay clase!

Puso los ojos en blanco y me miró seriamente.

-Vamos a clase. -Sonrió pícaramente y me llevó a la habitación.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? -Grité como si fuera tonto cuando empezó a sacar ropa para mí del armario. Me di cuenta de que al lado del armario había un calendario, lo miré por si estaba equivocada. La página de noviembre aún estaba en su sitio. No podía ser.

-¿De... de verdad estamos en noviembre? -Pregunté con miedo.

-Sí. -Se había enfadado... sólo me hablaba tan seco cuando se enfadaba...

-No vamos a ir a clase hoy. -Aseguré levantándome y abrazándole. -Lo siento. He tenido... una pesadilla. -¿Qué podía haber pasado si no? Me encontraba muy confundida y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. La apoyé sobre él y le besé en la espalda. -Quedémonos en casa, tengo un mal presentimiento.

¿Habría vuelto de entre los muertos para hacerme volver al pasado? ¿Para mostrarme lo que pasaría si aquel día íbamos a clase? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de una cosa; ése autobús no nos atropellaría, no esta vez. Tenía una oportunidad que aprovechar.


End file.
